Death of a stranger
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Terra's betrayal has been told from several viewpoints. The veiws of Terra, Slade, and the Titans. My name is Kaya, and I am a normal citizen with my own story. Terra wasn't the only one who died that night.


**I am not a Terra hater, but I thought this would be interesting. Let me know if I should continue with Josephs P.O.V.**

_My name is Kaya, and this is my last account. _

Things have been pretty tough since Slade got a new apprentice. Her name is Terra, and she is more powerful than anyone i've ever seen. Me and my friend, Joseph, were the only two survivors of their wrath. We were sheltering in an old building on the east side of town. Since Terra's arrival, it was rundown with rats scurrying around. The only food we could find was stuff in the grocery store across the street. Luckily, the freezers still ran. We ate once every two days to preserve meals. We both had to go together, unless we wanted to rick death.

Joseph had his head peaked out of a large crack in the crumbling walls. "The coast is clear," he whispered, stepping out into the open.

"We shouldn't be here," I said, my arms curled around my body. Joseph pulled a peice of chin-length black hair out of his green eye.

"Well, we need food, so why not?" he said. My black hair, all the way down to my waist, practicly stood on end I was so alert. Suddenly, I gasped, pointing.

"Terra," I cried, my voice a squeak. The metal clad blond girl was floating on a rock, her hands glowing lemony yellow. She had once been part of the Teen Titans, but had betrayed and destroyed them. Now, she was floating towards us! I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come, when I heard a growling. Looking up, I saw a sight I thought I'd never see.

Terra was on the ground, her visible eye filled with terror, guilt, and horror. She was staring at a green wolf, slowly edging away from it. "Beast boy, No!" She cried. "Don't you at least want to talk?" _Beast boy, _I thought. _But he's a titan! Their not dead._

Joseph must have realized this as well, because he mutterd, "Wow," Under his breath. I watched as Terra, filled with fear, ran away from the presumed ghosts. The ghosts of her betrayal. She didn't seem like the Terra I had known these past few months. Suddenly, we were watching a battle. The titans were fighting a monster and robot comandos.

Beast boy was the one who was fighting the feircest. Both Joseph and I knew he was one of the nicest titans, and we weren't involved in their personal lives, so we hadn't a clue why. "Where's Terra?" He demanded, Shocking Cyborg with his tone. A robot comando was coming behind them, so he turned into a gorilla and shattered it with one punch. At this point, I realized my mouth had dropped open. Beast boy lumbered away, most likely in search of Terra.

Without considering, I ran after him. "Kaya!" Joseph called, though I ignored him. I followed Beastboy through the city untill we came to a cave. It was Slade's lair. Beast boy had turned into a wolf and raced into the lair as I followed. Terra was on her knees, hair covering her face.

"Destroy me, quick!" She cried, tears brimming in her visible eye. Beast boy looked rather confused at this concept.

"I'm sorry about my apprentice. She can't seem to control herself. So from now on, I will control her every move." Slade stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed. I shuddered as I looked at the man who destroyed my family. The look in Beast boy's eyes turned from confusion to anger.

"What have you done to her!?" he snapped. Slade crossed his arms.

"Nothing she didn't want me to." he said, and then Terra attacked. Rocks flew around, most of them aimed at Beast boy. Suddenly, rocks fell from the ceiling and landed, pinning Beastboy down by the foot. I had to leap out of the way so they wouldn't kill me. He was human again as Terra went towards him, Her hand held out as she struggled against Slade's will.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy! He's too strong!" She cried, Tears streaming down her face.

"No, he's not!" Beast boy said. "Slade isn't doing this Terra, you are!"

"It's too late," She whispered sadly. Then, the titans raced in.

"Stop!" Robin called. I froze as I watched the titans yell at Terra. The former titan's eyes were eide with sorrow and horror.

"It's Your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never to late to change." Beast boy said, His voice somehow cutting above the others. Terra stared for a moment, than spoke.

"I'm sorry Beast boy, for everything I've done." she said, than flung the rock she carried at Slade.

"Why you ungrateful little-," He was cut off before saying a colorful word when Terra flung herself at him. Suddenly, She was unconcious, Slade holding her in the air.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, hair flying in the air. "You can't control me anymore!" She cried, than her powers exploded. Slade fell into the molton lava, dead before he hit it. It was then I realized Terra would have to stay to save the city. I turned, and saw Terra and Beast boy, hugging and crying. "You were the best friend I ever had." She whispered, Than stepped away. Beast boy was gone.

Her hair flowed around her, and I knew what I had to do. I walked up beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," I said. Terra smiled at me, for she knew as well as I, when she sacrificed herslef, I'd fly into the lava. Terra let out a horrible cry that peirced the night, and I fell. I didn't know for sure when the end came; perhaps before I hit the lava. However, I remember a burning, a flash, than peace...

_My name is Kaya, and I helped a hero. Terra was not the only one who died._


End file.
